Our Relation
where the song was first collected]] "Our Relation" is a Eriko Imai song. It is used as the second opening theme song of the [[Captain Tsubasa (2001 TV series)|2001 Captain Tsubasa TV series]]. Description This theme song is the only one to date with a more serious tone for the series and the only opening as well to have female-only vocals. It was used from episodes 36 to 52 (final). Credits *Performance: Eriko Imai *Lyrics: Hiroaki Hayama *Composition: Hiroaki Hayama *Arrangements: Hiroaki Hayama Japanese lyrics ありふれた日々の出来事に目を向ければ まだまだ興味が尽きることはない でも知らず知らずの間に 視野狭めて 白も黒もカテゴライズされていたかもね 息をきらし 走れるのは 永遠に続くものじゃないから 過去でもなく 未来でもない 現在という瞬間を駆け抜けて"Toki" (とき, time) is the reading given for the kanji for "shunkan" (瞬間, moment, instant) We got to the place for this time 誰も邪魔できないような Don't let me go to the past time 輝く居場所 捜したい 願いは現実に 変える努力 怠らずに 信じあえるあなたと 叶えたならevolution いつだってその夢を守れる人ばかりじゃない それでもその愛を頼りにして生きるから 傷ついて進めない日々が訪れたとしても きっと一人じゃない 真実のrelation 穏やかな気持ちや 何かを求める衝動 誰かに諦めて また期待して すべては波のように 満ちたり引いたりで 同じ形見せずに 変化し続ける いつから笑顔に隠れて 自分を守ることを覚えたの どんな瞬間も 必ず過ぎて その先は決まってないから We got to the place for this time 胸に描く明日の景色 Don't let me go to the past time もっと近くで感じたい 光に届く道 今はまだその途中でも 愛を失わずに 進めたならevolution 突然の悲しみを運ぶ風が吹き荒れても 心を繋いでるその絆 確かめて 迷いも喜びも委ねられるあなたとなら きっと辿り着ける 永遠のrelation We got to the place for this time 誰も邪魔できないような Don't let me go to the past time 輝く居場所 捜したい 願いは現実に 変える努力 怠らずに 信じあえるあなたと 叶えたならevolution いつだってその夢を守れる人ばかりじゃない それでもその愛を頼りにして生きるから 傷ついて進めない日々が訪れたとしても きっと一人じゃない 真実のrelation Transliteration Arifureta Hibi no Dekigoto ni Me o Mukereba Madamada Kyomi ga Tsukiru Koto wa nai Demo Shirazu Shirazu no Aida ni Shiya Sebamete Shiro mo Kuro mo Categorize Sareteita kamone Iki o Kirashi Hashireru no wa Eien ni Tsuzuku Mono janaikara Kako demo Naku Mirai demo Nai Ima toiu Toki o Kakenukete We Got to the Place for This Time dare mo Jama Dekinai Yona Don't Let Me Go to the Past Time Kagayaku Ibasho Sagashitai Negai wa Genjitsu ni Kaeru Doryoku Okotarazu ni Shinji Aeru Anata to Kanaetanara Evolution Itsu datte Sono Yume o Mamoreru Hito bakari janai Soredemo Sono Ai o Tayori ni Shite Ikirukara Kizutsuite Susumenai Hibi ga Otozureta toshite mo Kitto Hitori janai Shinjitsu no Relation Odayakana Kimochi ya Nani ka o Motomeru Shodo Dare ka ni Akiramete Mata Kitai Shite Subete wa Nami no Yo ni Michi tari Hii taride Onaji Katachimi Sezu ni Henka Shitsuzukeru Itsu kara Egao ni Kakurete Jibun o Mamoru Koto o Oboeta no Donna Toki mo Kanarazu Sugite Sono Saki wa Kimattenaikara We Got to the Place for this Time Mune ni Egaku Asu no Keshiki Don't Let Me Go to the Past Time Motto Chikaku de Kanjitai Hikari ni Todoku Michi Ima wa Mada Sono Tochu demo Ai o Ushinawazu ni Susumetanara Evolution Totsuzen no Kanashimi o Hakobu Kaze ga Fukiarete mo Kokoro o Tsunaideru Sono Kizuna Tashikamete Mayoi mo Yorokobi mo Yudanerareru Anata tonara Kitto Tadori Tsukeru Eien no Relation We Got to the Place for This Time dare mo Jama Dekinai Yona Don't Let Me Go to the Past Time Kagayaku Ibasho Sagashitai Negai wa Genjitsu ni Kaeru Doryoku Okotarazu ni Shinji Aeru Anata to Kanaetanara Evolution Itsu datte Sono Yume o Mamoreru Hito bakari janai Soredemo Sono Ai o Tayori ni Shite Ikirukara Kizutsuite Susumenai Hibi ga Otozureta toshite mo Kitto Hitori janai Shinjitsu no Relation English translation If you pay attention to every days' ordinary events, your interest still won't expire. However, you may had gotten narrow-minded unconsciously, categorizing both white and black. Since you can't keep on running forever if you run out of breath, don't run through the past or future, but the present. We got to the place for this time. So that no one can interfere. Don't let me go to the past time. I want to search for a shining place. My wish is actually the effort to change without shirking. If we can believe each other, if it is fulfilled - evolution. There are always people who will defend their dreams, right? Yet, I can live only because I rely on my love Even if there days when you are hurt and can't go on, you are surely not alone. True relation. Calm feelings, the impulse of finding something, giving up on someone and still expecting from him, everything is like a wave, filled or pulled, without showing the same form, it keeps on changing. Since when did I hide behind my smile? I remember my defending myself. Whatever the moment, it will pass, the time ahead is not already decided We got to the place for this time. The scenery of tomorrow is drawn inside my chest. Don't let me go to the past time. I want to feel you closer. Even if I am still on the road that reaches light, without losing love, if I can go on - evolution. Even if the wing that carries sadness suddenly blows, Confirm the bond that is tied to your heart If I'm with you, to whom I entrusted happiness and hesitation, then we can surely overcome everything in the end - Eternal relation. We got to the place for this time. So that no one can interfere. Don't let me go to the past time. I want to search for a shining place. My wish is actually the effort to change without shirking. If we can believe each other, if it is fulfilled - evolution. There are always people who will defend their dreams, right? Yet, I can live only because I rely on my love Even if there days when you are hurt and can't go on, you are surely not alone. True relation. :Translation by Iryoku Collections in which the song is compiled The song is known to have been compiled in the following collections: *''Our Relation'' (2002-07-10, AVCD-16019) *''Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3'' (TV size) (2002-08-16, AVCA-14444) *''Single Collection: Stairway CD+DVD'' (2004-11-25, AVCD-16053/B) *''Single Collection: Stairway CD (2004-11-25, AVCD-16054)'' Videos Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 OP2 Our Relation Karaoke Lyrics Ita Our Relation - Eriko Imai|PV Captain tsubasa our relation|Full song Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 1 Our Relation(Tv size) | TV size Our Relation - Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002|In opening 2 with lyrics Eriko Imai - Our Relation Utaban LIVE|Live performance by Eriko Imai at Utaban Live Eriko Imai - Our Relation MKT LIVE|Live performance by Eriko Imai at MKT Live Eriko Imai - Our Relation Musix! LIVE|Live performance by Eriko Imai at Muxix! Live TV Imai Eriko - Our Relation|Live performance by Eriko Imai TV Imai Eriko - Our Relation-0|Live performance by Eriko Imai Our Relation (Fandub)|Spanish fandub Gallery |-|2001= England_Keeper_OP_(2001)_1.jpg England_Keeper_OP_(2001)_2.jpg Tsubasa_England_OP_(2001)_1.jpg Tsubasa_England_OP_(2001)_2.jpg Tsubasa_England_OP_(2001)_3.jpg Tsubasa_England_OP_(2001)_4.jpg Notes External links *Song info at AniDB *Song info at Anison Generation (Japanese) *Lyrics at Anime Lyrics dot Com *Lyrics at AllTheLyrics.com *Lyrics at J-Lyrics.net (Japanese) *Lyrics at Oricon (Japanese) *Lyrics at UtaTen (Japanese) *Lyrics at JpopAsia Category:Songs